Breezepelt
Breezepelt is a lean black tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Breezepaw is first seen as a young apprentice of WindClan, mentored by Whitetail. He is shown to be very aggressive and grumpy. He is in a patrol that consists of himself, Whitetail, Crowfeather, and Heatherpaw. They find Jaypaw wandering around in WindClan territory. Crowfeather rescues Jaypaw when the blind ThunderClan apprentice walks off the cliff he was on and plunges into the lake. As Jaypaw recovers from near-drowning, Breezepaw takes the time to point out how stupid Jaypaw must have been to walk off the cliff. Then, the WindClan cats discover that the young apprentice is blind. :At the next Gathering , Breezepaw appears again when Heatherpaw is talking to Lionpaw and Mousepaw. He tells her they should join their Clan, but instead Heatherpaw turns to Lionpaw and tells him how bossy Breezepaw had been earlier. The Gathering begins soon after that, and when Onestar announces that Breezepaw was a new apprentice, he raises his head high. :During the day Gathering, the black apprentice takes part in a squirrel hunting competition against Owlpaw of ShadowClan and Lionpaw of ThunderClan. Lionpaw and Breezepaw both fall into an abandoned badger's den while hunting, and almost suffocate until Crowfeather, Nightcloud and Jaypaw helped to dig them out. Breezepaw spends the night in Leafpool's den while so he could recover. Dark River :Breezepaw is seen at the next Gathering, looking rather surprised when his mentor, Whitetail, rushes over to Millie of ThunderClan and greets her like they were old friends. Later on, he joins Heatherpaw and Lionpaw when they are talking. He tells them that a couple of apprentices are going to have a competition in who can jump the highest. Heatherpaw agrees to watch them with him when her mentor, Crowfeather, comes over and suggests that she talk with other cats. :After the Gathering is over, Crowfeather makes a snide comment to Breezepaw and Rowanclaw about ThunderClan on how they celebrate mixed blood. Leafpool, who is nearby, looks taken aback by this and hurries away. :At a border skirmish, Lionpaw takes on Breezepaw, catching the apprentice off-guard. Breezepaw rolls on the ground and leaps on top of Lionpaw, ducking away before he has time to strike Breezepaw. As he lunged again, Lionpaw caught him off-guard once again with a move Tigerstar had taught him. But as Lionpaw is distracted, Breezepaw strikes, scratching Lionpaw's ear. Lionpaw attempts to swipe at him, but Breezepaw rolls neatly out of the way. Hazelpaw comes over and helps Lionpaw, striking the WindClan apprentice to the ground. Ashfoot then calls the retreat for WindClan. :When three WindClan kits go missing, Heatherpaw takes Breezepaw into the underground tunnels to see if the kits were in there. Breezepaw is suspicious when Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw arrive at the same time. The five apprentices then work together to find the three missing kits. They manage to arrive at the battle that is about to take place with the kits. Outcast :When Squirrelflight and Hollypaw travel to WindClan territory to ask if Crowfeather wanted to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, they are told by Breezepaw's mentor, Whitetail, what he has been doing. He leads a patrol of apprentices to see if dogs are still in the far corner of the territory. Whitetail also mentions that Breezepaw caused a fight between WindClan and RiverClan, saying that they were not trespassing or stealing prey, and Onestar doesn't appreciate having to apologize to Mistyfoot for the trouble he caused. :As Onestar heard what was happening, he tells Crowfeather to bring Breezepaw with him to the mountains. Breezepaw doesn't want to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water, giving his father a hard time. Onestar still forces him to. Heatherpaw promises that she'll say goodbye to his friends for him, and that she'd give her tail to go, but Breezepaw; when talking to Hollypaw, says miserably he thinks his Clan only wants to get rid of him. He walks mainly with Hollypaw, and rebuffs or ignores her attempts to be friendly. :When the traveling cats first meet Purdy, the young apprentice acts very disrespectful, calling him a "stupid mangepelt" and other insults. He convinces Lionpaw and Hollypaw to hunt for mice with him against orders, but they are attacked by dogs and then rescued by Purdy. He claims that they could have escaped without his help. :When they get to the mountains, he, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are put in charge of the to-bes' training, and they do a pretty good job; the WindClan apprentice even ousting Hollypaw at one point. Breezepaw doesn't seem to care about the Tribe of Rushing Water's old traditions, even calling them MountainClan once. Before the battle, he, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Pebble climb down a hole in the top of the intruder's cave and frighten them out into the open. Breezepaw then fights in the battle with the intruders, eventually achieving victory. Breezepelt is admitted to having slight feelings towards Hollypaw in this book (confirmed by Erin Hunter) Eclipse :Breezepaw hunts in the mountains, along with the other apprentices, before returning home. He gets annoyed with Hollypaw when she scares away the prey he was hunting. Lionpaw sees the two arguing and comes over. He mentions that Breezepaw is not even hunting where Brambleclaw had told them to. Breezepaw remarks that he hunts only where he wants to. :Later on, as the Clan cats say their good-byes to Stormfur and Brook, Breezepaw is furious with Crowfeather when his father doesn't acknowledge him on his hunting, but instead comments on how good Lionpaw did. He ignores Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt when they tell him what a nice job he did; only wishing for his father's approval for once. :He travels with his father and the other cats back to the Clans, but he does not appear after this. Long Shadows :Breezepaw does not formally appear in ''Long Shadows, although Lionblaze thinks of him and his relationship with his father, Crowfeather, thinking that Spiderleg had better be careful with how he fathers his and Daisy's kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. :Later, Breezepaw's warrior name is revealed to be Breezepelt. :While he is a warrior, Breezepelt is seen in the allegiances as an apprentice, the same with Heatherpaw, who is now Heathertail, which implies that Breezepelt and Heathertail became warriors during this book. ''Sunrise :When a ThunderClan patrol comes to WindClan, Breezepelt is seen standing closely next to Heathertail. He gives Lionblaze a challenging look that Lionblaze interpreted as, "Heathertail is mine now." Lionblaze glares back, hoping to be interpreted as, "You're welcome to have her." :At a Gathering, Hollyleaf reveals to the Clans that Breezepelt's father, Crowfeather, is also the father of her and her littermates, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. When Crowfeather tries to deny it, Breezepelt and his mother, Nightcloud, look bewildered and angry from the news. When Leafpool tries to explain that there was never a right time to tell him, Breezepelt has his teeth bared in a snarl as Crowfeather proclaims that she and her kits mean nothing to him; as his loyalty lies only with WindClan, and that he has had only one mate; Nightcloud, and no kits other than Breezepelt. After this, (confirmed by Erin Hunter) Breezepelt also loses all feelings towards Hollypaw when he learns that they are kin. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Breezepelt is shown to have strong feelings of hatred against Lionblaze and Jayfeather for being his kin. He also has an apprentice now, Boulderpaw. :He is seen on a patrol and tells Jayfeather that he should have never been born, and scorns him for being half-Clan, much to the shock of the rest of a ThunderClan patrol. He smirks at the ThunderClan cats when Ashfoot points out that Breezepelt was right about where the Clan territories ended, and has a triumphant look when Jayfeather is forced to retreat with the ThunderClan patrol. :Soon after, he follows Poppyfrost to the Moonpool where Jayfeather finds him. He threatens to kill Poppyfrost and then make it seem like Jayfeather had done it, so his half-brother would know what it was like to be scorned by his Clan. The strength of his fury briefly falters when Jayfeather challenges that he very well knows how Breezepelt feels, but it does not last long. He attacks then, and Jayfeather does his best to protect his Clanmate, until a cat from the Dark Forest arrives to assist Breezepelt. Honeyfern comes from StarClan and helps Jayfeather in the defeat of the two cats who are driven away. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze are revealed to suspect that Breezepelt has been recruited by the Dark Forest, along with Tigerheart of ShadowClan. :It is suspected that the cat who helped Breezepelt fight was Brokentail, because he is described as having a bent tail. Also, Yellowfang says that she knows the cat who helped in the fight. Fading Echoes :It is confirmed that Breezepelt is indeed being trained by Tigerstar and visits the Place of No Stars often. He is seen first in the preface battling Hawkfrost, determined to win. The two are even until Hawkfrost pins Breezepelt down, and he panics briefly when he sees his opponent's teeth, until Tigerstar stops them. He tells Breezepelt that he is improving, but will need to be even quicker to outfight stronger warriors. Brokenstar appears then, pointing out each of the warriors' flaws before saying that together they are invincible, but are vulnerable when separate. As Tigerstar brings up the coming battle, Breezepelt informs him that he can now beat Leaftail and Harespring in training. Tigerstar's voice softens and he explains that Breezepelt had more reason than most to fight hard, as he had been wronged. He goes on and says that he told Breezepelt he must seek vengeance, and that he can take on any cat who betrayed him with the Place of No Stars's help. Breezepelt hisses that they will start with Crowfeather, to which Brokenstar says never defended him. Darkstripe adds that he never valued him, either. With cold hatred in his eyes, Breezepelt promises to make his father, and the cats in ThunderClan, pay. :One night, Weaselfur wakes up WindClan after finding two ThunderClan apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, in their camp, in which Breezepelt dislikes. Onestar orders Heathertail and him to take the two back to ThunderClan. As they walk silently, Breezepelt growls every now and then until Heathertail tells him to stop making the noises. He responds that he is only making sure they aren't welcome, but falls silent. When they reach ThunderClan, Heathertail takes the lead. They come across Rosepetal first, and he says that it isn't an attack. He then tells her that they need to speak to Firestar before they leave, and that he wants to make sure the story was told right. More cats begin to wake up, but neither Breezepelt nor Heathertail seem bothered by them. Breezepelt stands stiffly as he explained briefly what happened. He is surprised when Dovepaw says she was worried after hearing a dog, but then he tells Firestar to teach his apprentices the warrior code. He and Heathertail leave soon after. Night Whispers :Breezepelt is seen briefly by Ivypaw while they are both training in the Dark Forest. :Later, he is seen stalking a thrush but chases it over the border, and into Lionblaze's paws. Hatred and lack of prey in his territory drive Breezepelt into attacking his half-brother. Cinderheart, Leafpool, and Dovepaw come in time to see Lionblaze claw Breezepelt hard. Crowfeather, who just stands there watching the entire time, is challenged by Leafpool. Nightcloud then appears, and hisses at Leafpool that Breezepelt is Crowfeather's only kit. When Leafpool tries to break up the fight, Breezepelt then attacks Leafpool and claws her as well. Crowfeather then drags his son off of Leafpool, possibly saving the former medicine cat's life. Crowfeather says to her that she chose her Clan, but Leafpool says that it doesn't mean she doesn't love him. Crowfeather is seen sad at this moment, and agrees that she loves him, but it isn't enough. Nightcloud drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool, but Crowfeather hisses at her. Breezepelt broke up the fight between his parents, then warns Crowfeather to stay away from his mother, confirming that he is not mad at Nightcloud for any of the lies told by Leafpool and Crowfeather. Lionblaze feels guilty in the end for fighting Breezepelt because they share blood. :Later, it is revealed that Flametail sometimes sees Breezepelt glaring at Nightcloud and Crowfeather at gatherings with undisguised rage, though his parents never noticed, making him feel grateful for the family he as born in. Sign of the Moon :Breezepelt, Sunstrike, and Furzepaw all appear during training with the Dark Forest. After Antpelt dies, the three are heard whispering about how Antpelt is still on their side. Dovewing is horrified at hearing this. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :In this book, Breezepaw shares a page with his mother, Nightcloud. Rock says that Breezepaw shares his mother's arrogance, but that maybe he should be forgiven about his readiness to draw blood for his Clan's defense. Breezepaw is said to know about Crowfeather's secret with Leafpool, but he doesn't want his Clanmates to question his own loyalty to WindClan. :Rock also says that Breezepaw is the kind of warrior Onestar needs in his Clan - a truly loyal cat. In the Short Stories and Plays Brightspirit's Mercy :Breezepaw appears in this play as an apprentice. When Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze come to WindClan to share some of their prey in the harsh leaf-bare, Breezepaw was aggressive towards them, first asking if they had stolen the prey from WindClan, and then accusing them of putting deathberries in it. Although the other warriors accept the prey with thanks, Breezepaw insists that he won't eat any of it. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Nightcloud:Revealed in Cats of the Clans, page 54 Father :Crowfeather:Revealed in The Sight, page 118 Half Brothers: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Half Sister: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 286 Uncles: :Eaglekit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 33 Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Two unnamed kits:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 40 Status Unknown Grandmother: :Ashfoot:Revealed in Starlight, page 131 Distant Relatives: :Wind:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Gorsestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Major Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters